The present invention relates to article carriers, and more particularly, to a sling for holding and carrying a pair of boots.
Modern ski boots, notably those used for downhill and competitive skiing, particularly alpine events, are large, stiff and inflexible, being suitably made from high impact plastic. Such ski boots are constructed with a boot top that extends well above the wearers ankle, the boot top being raked forward from the perpendicular, with respect to the sole of the boot, such that during downhill skiing the wearer can readily and effortlessly assume a lowered or crouched body stance, or a tuck for schuss. However, the forwardly inclined attitude of the boot top makes walking in the boots difficult and cumbrous, and accordingly, unless on the ski slopes, the boots are normally removed and carried, in favor of wearing lighter weight, conventional footwear.
Available boot carriers include a strand of cord, with ends attached to a hand grip or handle, the cord being reeved beneath straps or other fastening members of each boot top. However, such carriers allow the boots to dangle from and rotate about the cord, flailing about freely with respect to each other, making the boots awkward to carry.
Other kinds of boot carriers provide separate strapping means to hold each boot individually, the strapping means being attached to opposite ends of another, elongate strap, which is slung over the shoulder of the skier with one boot in front and the other in back. This type of carrier can also allow heavy boots to dangle somewhat freely and perhaps swing out of control and fall. A variation of this type of device fastens the individual strapping means together to form a hand-held carrier similar to that described in the previous paragraph.
Still other boot carriers employ frames or other devices of metal or rigid plastic, such as retainers receiving the toe or heel portions of a boot for clamping the boots together in juxtaposed relation, and providing a centrally disposed carrying strap, or a shaft with a hand grip, which generally extend upward and emerge from between the joined boots. Skiers find that rigid devices are difficult or unwieldy to store on their person while skiing, and centrally located carrying means can dispose the boots to rotation when jostled.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved sling for supporting, holding and carrying a pair of boots of the type reaching at least well up the calf of the leg.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved sling for supporting, holding and carrying a pair of boots in juxtaposed relation.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved sling for supporting, holding and carrying in juxtaposed relation a pair of ski boots.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved sling for supporting, holding and carrying a pair of boots, which sling is light in weight, compact in size, and simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved sling for supporting, holding and carrying a pair of boots in a manner which prevents the boots from rotating or flailing about when jostled.